marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Devlin Greystone (Earth-1191)
, , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-1191 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Tattoos | Citizenship = New Zealander | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Enforcement officer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Auckland, New Zealand | Creators = Howard Mackie; Duncan Rouleau; Jamie Mendoza; Hack Shack Studios | First = X-Factor #140 | Death = X-Factor #149 | HistoryText = Greystone comes from the same future as Bishop, Archer, Fixx, and Shard, and was a member of the Xavier's Underground Enforcers, a rogue branch of the X.S.E. (Xavier Security Enforcers) who wanted to travel back in time and change their future. When he was a child, Greystone lived with his mother in a type of mutant concentration camp. As part of their punishment, each prisoner was required to have an "M" branded over their right eye to outwardly signify their status as a mutant. During his branding process by an evil man named Micah Leash, Greystone panicked and—due to the large amount of stress—manifested his mutant power years before the traditional onset at puberty. This resulted in him breaking the machine (leaving him with only a partial brand), and trying to break out with his mother. Micah shot and killed her and was about to kill Greystone too if not for the incitement of the Summers Rebellion which ultimately led to mutant freedom. However, this was not as grand as it seemed, for Greystone became an orphan and a street urchin outside of the confines of the camp. Upon discovering that Shard was in the present, the X.U.E. managed to travel back in time thanks to the psionic link Fixx created between the members of the X.U.E., which Shard was also a member of, and inhabited the bodies of three recently deceased people. Greystone inhabited the body of the adolescent teen known as Brian Young. While looking in the paper one day, Greystone happened to see the picture of a young boy named Micah. He immediately recognized him as the same Micah who murdered his mother and concocted a plan to murder the child, thus averting his future and his mother's death. He, along with Fixx and Archer, tracked down the boy, and Greystone tried to kill him. Archer and Fixx convinced him that it is unethical to condemn the child for crimes he has not yet committed, and the trio left. They had tried to change the future but instead ended up joining X-Factor. Greystone slowly developed temporal insanity, believing that his mission was accomplished, and he could go home to a better world and be reunited with his mother, who might theoretically be alive. In an attempt to return to his own time, Greystone built a flying time machine, but due to shoddy craftsmanship and unsound theories, the craft exploded, seemingly killing Greystone and Havok, who was attempting to stop him. Havok later turned up alive, being sent to Earth-1298 by the explosion. Greystone's ultimate fate remains unknown. | Powers = Physical Augmentation: Greystone can increase his body mass, density, durability, stamina, and strength exponentially but at a price: the bigger he gets, the more deformed and horrific-looking he becomes. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = Recommended Readings * X-Factor (1st series) #149 }} Category:Density Manipulation Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Size Alteration Category:Time Travelers Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616 Category:Maori